The guardian siblings
by Bethhugs
Summary: Jack and elsa were turned into guardians by the moon. The siblings were very loved but now only elsa can remember jack, her beloved brother. While jack is happily married with a newborn daughter, elsa is struggling to control her powers. Pitch helps her and when he finds out that the power to control Elsa's powers is in the form of a baby, pitch is determined to get his hands on it
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sat back in her chair. She remembered the day that jack and her had turned into guardians. she just wished that jack could remember her like she remembered him. Elsa though back to her brown hair swaying in the wind. Her ice skates being tight on her small feet. Elsa had been stuck on the ice, but of them had fallen through , their hair turned white.

after jack and her transformation into guardians , pitch had taken care of elsa. Jack could control his powers perfectly , while elsa was struggling to control them. She had just turned 18, jack would be 26 By now. Pitch had told elsa about jack's child, he had married rupunzle and had a beautiful baby girl...Elsa's niece.

it was that one day, pitch flew through the window. "Elsa, my dear , I have found a way to control your icy powers!" He announced proudly.

"really pitch? How?' Elsa gasped happily.

pitch created an image of the new baby girl born, jack's daughter. "Take her, her hair will control your hands. All you need to do is say the words - show your power, control mine," pitch smiled.

'But.."

"do you want to control your powers or not?" pitch added impatiently.

elsa sighed.

* * *

It was 1:00AM and elsa snook into the castle. jack and rupunzle were sleeping peacefully. Elsa snook in , and said the words quietly. The young baby , Anna's , hair lit up and elsa cut a strand of it. She could feel her hands starting to control her powers. As she cut the baby's hair, it turned white. Elsa gasped as her hands turned back to normal and sent a spinning block of ice into jack and rupunzel's room. They woke up and spotted elsa. She had Anna In her arms and ran out of The room. Elsa didn't stop running. She returned to her home and shute all the doors and windows. She closed all the curtains and lay the the Baby down.

she remembered pitch's words ,"you will keep the baby for yourself, sing her the words and brush her hair every time yours powers start to go out of control again."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Rapunzel stayed up all night. The whole kingdom was searching for the small child. "She could be anywhere by now!" Rapunzel cried, and Jack held her hand. He was worrying just as much as her. "We will find her," he told her with courage and bravery.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa stared at the baby. Her hair was the same shade as Elsa's when she was smaller...before she was a guardian. Pitch walked into the room, "it's for the best," he whispered as he saw the guilt in Elsa's eyes. Elsa nodded and lay the baby down on a few blankets. "What if Jack finds out?" Elsa gasped in horror. Pitch laughed ,"he won't," he said soothingly. Elsa nodded as Anna started to cry. Elsa breathed in ,"Pitch, go get her some milk," Elsa nodded as pitch walked off. Elsa stared at Anna and sighed. She picked the baby up and rocked her. Pitch soon appeared with a full bottle of warm cow's milk. He stuffed the bottle in Anna's mouth as laughed as she spluttered. "Pitch!" Elsa hissed and gently place the bottle in the baby's hands. Anna stared up at her aunt , and Elsa smiled.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, Anna resting in her arms.

* * *

It was becoming dawn. Jack watched as Rapunzel slowly walked inside the large castle. Tears ran down her face as she saw the empty cot. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder, "forget about it for now," he smiled.

"Forget about it?!" Rapunzel cried ,"how can I forget about our baby who could be on the other side of the world by now!"

Jack sighed and nodded ,"I...have to go," he said as he walked out to do work as a guardian. Rapunzel watched as he flew into the distance, then stared around the empty room. Pain filled her heart as she saw the pile of baby clothes on the bed. She couldn't help but cry. The tears rolled down her face and landed in a wet puddle on the floor.

* * *

Elsa woke up to the smell of porridge. Pitch was happily cooking breakfast. Elsa walked over to the kitchen , Anna in her arms. Elsa heard a knock on the door, and jumped. "Hide Anna!" She whispered to pitch, pushing the baby into his arms. Flattening her hair down with her hand, she opened the door.

Nobody was at the door, but as Elsa looked down use saw a Baby. It was lying in a box, and a note said ,'please take care of me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa gasped, staring at the young infant on the doorstep. He was young and had beautiful blonde hair that glimmered in the sunlight. The baby looked up at Elsa and smiled. Beside the box was a small, folded up letter. Elsa unfolded it and read,

My son. **They** _want him. I haven't got much time. __**They**_ _are coming._

Elsa gasped and picked the baby up. He cried in her arms and grabbed her silky hair. Elsa called for pitch ,"we can .. Just have two children," she suggested. Pitch frowned , but agreed.

* * *

**5 years later:**

Rapunzel and Jack had not stopped searching for their missing child. It was that day when Rapunzel was about to search the one place that they hadn't been to. The small cottage in the woods...Elsa's house.

Jack and Rapunzel set off on their horses. As they approached the cottage, they heard two children laughing. One voice belonged to a female...a 5 year old female.

Jack barged into the door, only to see pitch black , and a child who looked strangely familiar. It was Anna. "So you stole our child?" Jack shouted. Elsa ran out beside pitch. "Jack!" She gasped.

"And who are you?" Jack growled.

"your sister," Elsa whispered.

Rapunzel gasped and grabbed Anna. "HEY! GET OFF ME!" Anna screamed.

"But...Anna...it's me, your mommy!" Rapunzel cried. Anna looked confused but happy ,"you are my mommy? I always wanted to see my mommy!" She laughed.

Elsa stared at Jack ,"I'm sorry," she whispered. Jack glared at her ,"do you know how long we have been searching for our daughter?" He asked angrily.

Elsa breathed in ,"yes, i do. But I couldn't do anything...she controls my powers."

Jack looked shocked ,"wait...what powers do you have?" He asked , wondering if this girl was really his sister.

Elsa showed him, creating a small swirl of ice. Jack smiled as he remembered everything. He hugged her, and cried. All at once , charlie , the baby Elsa had found on the doorstep ran into the room.

"mommy, who is that?" He asked, confused.

"your uncle," Elsa smiled ,"your uncle Jack."

Jack smiled back ,"my sister, you may live in the castle with us," he nodded at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel gasped ,"WHAT?" She said ,"She stole our baby!"

"she had a reason," Jack answered.

"please mommy, aunty Elsa is Nice!" Anna pleaded.

Elsa looked at pitch who seemed to be against the idea. "I will stay, you can visit," he mumbled.

* * *

_So, everyone was happy. But not for long, as everyone knows that the real world doesn't have happy endings._

_Charlie and Elsa shared a room, as he hated his own room. It was a late night when Anna stumbled into her aunt's room. "Aunty Elsa," she whispered. Elsa got up ,"yes?" She whispered._

_"I think you are gonna wanna see this."_


End file.
